It is desirable to place a tissue insert in gift boxes provided by retail stores to their customers. This permits the customer purchasing an item as a gift to place the item within a tissue wrapping within the gift box provided by the store. Such boxes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,232. Another method of making boxes with tissue inserts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,171, where tissue inserts are pre-folded to a width more narrow than the bottom of the boxes. This leaves a gap between the tissue and the side wall of an erected box, partially exposing the bottom of the box in an unsightly manner.
Providing a tissue insert in an infold Beers-type box has an additional consideration. An infold Beers-type box has free distal corners of corner panels that tend to drag across the bottom of the box as the box is erected, and nestle on or near the crease fold between the bottom of the box and side wall of the box when the box is erected to assist in maintaining the erected configuration. However, the free infolded distal corners can damage tissue inserted in the box prior to the box being folded flat, particularly if the tissue is at the full or greater width than the bottom of the box.
In Simplex-type boxes, the side and end walls have two thicknesses of paperboard stock when the box is erected. Any insertion of tissue must take into account this structure, which has limited tissue inserts to having a width equal to or less than the width of the carton bottom.